1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for depositing a sliver of wool into a sliver can including a coiler plate pivoted upon a vertical axis by means of a bearing held in a bearing ring, carrying the rim of a bevel ring gear on its top side, the coiler plate being provided with a tooth belt pulley and a pair of counteracting calender cylinders, one of which is coupled with a pinion meshing with the rim of the bevel ring gear, and a guiding device for the roving sliver arranged in front of the calender cylinders and comprising a nozzle arranged concentrically to its axis of rotation.
2. Description of Prior Art
In French Pat. No. 1 075 831 an apparatus for depositing a sliver in a sliver can is disclosed, in which a coiler plate is pivoted upon a vertical axis by means of a sliding bearing near its bottom. A rim of a bevel ring gear surrounds the sliding bearing. The coiler plate has a tooth belt pulley, fixed to it above the sliding bearing, and a pair of counteracting calender cylinders, one of which is coupled to a pinion meshing with the rim of the bevel ring gear. One nozzle is fixed to the coiler plate above the nip of the calender cylinders. Another nozzle arranged concentrically to the axis of rotation of the coiler plate above the latter is fixed to a cover enveloping the whole apparatus. This apparatus suffers from the disadvantages that the circumferential speed of the coiler plate is limited in spite of the use of a sliding bearing and the deviation of the running planes of the sliding bearing and the tooth belt, that the sliver is not guided between the two nozzles, and that it is difficult to feed the porter of a roving sliver into the nip of the calender cylinders. Furthermore the unclean shape of the coiler plate produces a high aerodynamic drag when rotating within its cover followed by considerable noise.
3. Object of the Invention
It is the main object of the invention to overcome the disadvantages of the known apparatus and provide an apparatus for depositing a sliver into a sliver can free of vibrations and of low noise, with a cleanly shaped coiler plate of low aerodynamic drag, with positive control of the roving sliver between the nozzle and the tip of the calender cylinders, and the possibility of easily feeding the porter of a sliver between the calender cylinders. A further object is to achieve delivery speeds for slivers of wool up to 400 meters per minute.